


In the Western Lands

by Lasertits



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Parenthood, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Rebirth, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits
Summary: Some humans believe in a thing they call reincarnation.That is not what this is.





	In the Western Lands

 

Some humans believe in a thing they call _reincarnation_. That is not what this is.

 

A Cybertronian mind is stored in its processor. All the memories and experiences that modulate their basic personality traits are up there, everything that in essence makes them them. Wipe the processor, and the bot is gone.

Optimus Prime is nanodust and memory. In time, he will be legend. But he is not alive. 

And yet a spark cannot truly be extinguished. Relieved of its exosuit of metal, it returns to its source no matter how great the physical distance. The Well accepts it, and the Well sends it back into the world.

Most of Cybertron is fertile soil now, rich in energon and protometal, everything a spark needs to spin a material form around itself.

  
Nonetheless, all of them end up landing near the largest concentration of adult Cybertronians. It’s an instinctual drive to find protection, but perhaps it is also, sometimes, due to a sense of belonging. A spark cannot see in the physical plane. It does not think. But it is drawn to what it once deemed important above all else.

 

No. Not all of them. One spark flies west, deeper into the wasteland. If it is due to malfunction, it’s a fatal one, because Cybertron as it is now is dangerous to a newborn, packed with scraplets and other scavengers.

It streaks like a tiny comet across the sky, growing ever dimmer as it is not designed to travel this far unprotected. Flashing, almost guttering, it drifts at last towards the surface, having spent its final energy.

It lands in rust before a tower of twisted metal, under a bright canopy of stars, and there it lies failing.

 

Megatron goes down on one knee before it, watching with tilted head.

Then he punches a hole in the thick sheet of rust covering the ground, down to pure energon and living metal. Gently, he cups the spark in one clawed hand and places it within.

Nothing happens.

He is unsure of whether he should be disappointed or relieved. The spark flickers out, and he makes for to turn away, back to his solitary existence.

  
Then, thin filaments of protometal emerge from the edges of the hole. They converge on the spark, drawn by its will. It flickers back to bright, and brighter still, the more material it amasses.

Megatron bows his head in greeting.

 

  
Deep in the wilderness, so far away the glittering spires of New Vos are lost beyond the horizon, there is little but scraplets and turbofoxes. It is a rich ecosystem, true, but one devoid of all sentinent lifeforms but two.

  
An old mech shifts through the debris of a fallen structure, all but overgrown with crystal. Occasionally, he pauses to put a scavenged part into the mesh bag by his side.

A smaller, more colourful mech follows. It’s chatting excitedly, running circles around the other and now and then darting off on its own.

It pulls a trinket from the rubble, bounds back to the grey mech with its price.

”Orion, that is perfect”, Megatron says, and the smaller mech beams with pride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched TF: Prime and it blew me away.


End file.
